Closed-loop feedback control systems are used to control various devices, systems, and processes. A typical closed-loop feedback control system includes a controller, a feedback path, and the controlled device, system, or process, sometimes referred to as the “plant.” The controller receives a reference signal (or command), which is representative of a desired response of the plant, and a feedback signal, which is representative of the actual response of the plant. The controller determines the difference between the reference and feedback signals and supplies an error signal representative of the difference to the plant, to bring the actual response closer to the command.
Some closed-loop feedback control systems can be impacted by a single-event transient (SET). A SET is a momentary voltage pulse that is propagated through a circuit and appears as a voltage transient, an amplified version of the transient, or a flip in the logical output, of for example, an analog-to-digital converter (ADC). In some systems, the disturbance resulting from a SET can make the plant momentarily unstable, disrupting system operations.
Hence, there is a need for a system and method of suppressing the disturbance caused by a SET. The present invention addresses at least this need.